


Новогодняя история о русских традициях и Рождестве для двоих

by LuckyMary



Series: #buckyisgorgeous [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Баки реализовывает примету — как Новый Год встретишь, так его и проведешь, Стив устраивает Рождество для двоих, а Дед Мороз и Снегурочка удивляют всех





	Новогодняя история о русских традициях и Рождестве для двоих

Стив наблюдал за умывающимся и фыркающим Баки, с удовольствием отмечая еще не успевшие сойти с ночи засосы; правда, оставлять их на шее, чтобы всем было видно (в конце концов, он может позволить себе такой каприз), становилось все проблематичнее. Потому что Баки уже третью неделю решительно пренебрегал бритвой. Это было несколько необычно, учитывая, что последние полгода, в противовес моде на брутальную волосатость у мужчин, Баки носил короткую стрижку и каждый день “полировал” щеки до блеска. 

— Бак, с чего это ты вдруг решил отращивать бороду? Не то чтобы я был против, но...

Баки в ответ буркнул что-то маловразумительное, но Стив смог расслышать: “Мария”, “проиграл”, “вечеринка”.

— Не понял. Ты проиграл Марии вечеринку? При чем тут твоя, уже смело можно сказать, борода?

Баки закончил умываться, тщательно вытерся и сердито посмотрел на Стива.

— Да если б только вечеринку. Я попал гораздо серьезнее.

— Пойдем, я, как полагается заботливому супругу, буду кормить тебя завтраком, а ты мне расскажешь, что там у вас за тайны.

Прихватив здоровенную кружку с кофе, Баки забрался с ногами в одно из уютных небольших кресел, заменявших на их кухне стулья (Стив решил, что в каждом уголке их квартиры будет максимальный комфорт), и начал рассказывать:

— Помнишь, месяц назад мы с Марией, изображая женатую пару, три дня следили за ученым, который был связан с Гидрой?

— Помню, конечно, я еще извелся от ревности.

— Стив... — у Баки сделалось такое растерянное лицо, что Стив, не выдержав, рассмеялся.

— А как мне прикажешь быть? Мисс Хилл постоянно делает тебе комплименты и заявляет, что если я вдруг тебе надоем, то она моментально будет готова занять вакантное место.

— Да ну тебя. Мария мне как сестра, сам знаешь, она очень напоминает мне Ребекку.

— Ладно, ладно. Ну так и что?

— В общем, мы с ней баловались картишками. Я, на свою беду, научил ее играть в “дурака”. И она разделала меня под орех.

— Тебя?! Ты же в карты играешь, как профессиональный шулер.

— Оказалось, что она тоже. Я, конечно, сам виноват, расслабился. Если б я с Тони или Наташей играл, то был бы начеку, а тут вот прокололся.

— И что ты ей проиграл? 

— Как раз в той партии, где я продул, играли на желание.

— И ты не отыгрался?

— Не успел. Пришлось срочно приступать к выполнению непосредственных обязанностей.

Стив расставил на столе блюда с горячими сэндвичами и омлетом и сел напротив Баки.

— Мне из тебя каждое слово клещами тянуть? Переходи к сути.

— Три недели назад Мария, собственно, и озвучила свое желание. Она хочет, чтобы на рождественской вечеринке я изображал Санта Клауса.

Стив сначала замер, а потом разразился таким бурным смехом, что даже слезы выступили.

— Да ладно! Серьезно? Не ожидал от нее такого.

— Я сам не ожидал. Теперь вот очень сильно надеюсь, что на Рождество нас зашлют на какую-нибудь миссию.

— С ума сошел?! Первое Рождество в нашей новой квартире. Хочешь, я, как старший по званию, объявлю мисс Хилл, что категорически запрещаю подобные эскапады?

— Вот еще. Мужик сказал — мужик сделал. Тем более Пеппер мне пообещала, что вечеринка будет исключительно для своих. Никакой прессы и левых людей. Ну похожу пару часов в костюме, поздравлю сотрудников, короче — выполню миссию.

— Как скажешь. А борода-то при чем?

— Ты же знаешь, я терпеть не могу лишних чужеродных вещей в районе головы, так что никакого парика или накладной бороды. 

— У нас будет Санта Клаус шатен?

— Посмотрим, есть одна идея.

***

Баки как в воду глядел. Рождественская вечеринка была отменена. Крупная террористическая ячейка захватила недавно открытый “Старк Индастриз” развлекательный центр “Маленькие Мстители”, все аттракционы в котором были адаптированы для детей с ограниченными возможностями. Там как раз началось представление, и народу было больше тысячи человек. Действовать пришлось крайне аккуратно, так что Мстители почти сутки провели на боевом дежурстве вместо веселого праздника. 

Баки даже почувствовал себя виноватым, он и правда очень хотел избежать отработки проигрыша, но не таким же путем! Поэтому безропотно согласился, когда по окончании успешного освобождения заложников сердитая и уставшая Мария заявила:

— Даже не надейся, что тебе не придется выполнять мое желание. Рождество мы пропустили и еще пару дней теперь точно будет не до развлечений, но вечеринку на Новый Год никто не отменял. Вместо Санта Клауса сыграешь роль... как там правильно, Нат?

— Deda Moroza, — коварно улыбаясь, ответила Наташа.

— Хорошо, как скажешь. Но мне необходима Snegurochka.

— Это кто? — подозрительно уточнила Мария.

— Это внучка Деда Мороза. Или дочка. Я не помню точно, короче, его помощница. 

— Не обязательно, нас вполне устроит одинокий Дед Мороз.

— Без Снегурочки это не Дед Мороз, а не пойми кто, тут я буду стоять до конца!

— Да ради Бога, ищи себе напарницу.

— Нат?

— Ни за что! Мне за мою жизнь пару раз пришлось ее изображать, спасибо, достаточно.

— Мария?

— Я собираюсь наслаждаться моим желанием, а не выполнять его сама. Отказано.

***

Следующие три дня Баки безуспешно пытался уговорить Пеппер (“Прости, Джеймс, но я буду хозяйкой вечеринки”), Ванду (“Баки, Дед Мороз и Снегурочка — это одно из светлых воспоминаний моего детства, я хочу посмотреть”), Хоуп (“Ты же знаешь, какой тяжелый характер у моего отца, я еле уговорила его прийти, так что мне нужно будет все время находиться рядом — скандал со Старком веселья не добавит”), Шури (“Честно, я бы очень хотела! Но с нами едет мама, боюсь, она будет весьма недовольна. Зато я обещаю помочь со всякими чудесами!”) и даже Шерон. 

Агент Картер в положение вошла и сказала, что не особо любит публичные выступления, но постоять рядом в костюме и поулыбаться — точно сможет. Баки воодушевился, скинул Шерон сценарий новогоднего вечера и заметно повеселел. 

Тридцатого числа все Мстители прибыли в башню. Баки уединился с Шури и Наташей, обсудить какую-то идею относительно образа Деда Мороза. Стив же стал готовить небольшой сюрприз для своего мужа. Комнат на их этаже было достаточно, и малая гостиная стояла неиспользованной, все предпочитали собираться в общей. Забирая у курьера прибывшие коробки с частью сюрприза, Стив столкнулся с Пеппер.

— Добрый день, Стив. Удачно мы пересеклись, я как раз тебя искала.

— Здравствуй, Пеппер. Ты сегодня очаровательна вдвойне.

— Наверное, новогоднее настроение. У меня к тебе разговор. Пойдем, пошепчемся.

Стив сгрузил коробки на кухне, налил Пеппер горячего пунша и сел напротив нее.

— Я тебя внимательно слушаю.

— Ты в курсе, что Баки старательно искал себе Снегурочку?

— Конечно, он и меня привлек к уговорам, все надеялся, я смогу повлиять на Наташу.

— Я не сильна в русских традициях, это действительно настолько важно, чтобы Дед Мороз был с напарницей?

— Скажу тебе честно, Баки просто очень не любит привлекать к себе внимание. Я ужасно удивился, что он согласился на эту авантюру. В тридцатые-то он часто был звездой семейных рождественских посиделок, и Санта Клауса изображал не один раз, но сама знаешь, после... всего он еще только снова становится тем веселым, обаятельным парнем.

— Понятно, честно говоря, я именно так и подумала. Это хорошо, что Шерон согласилась помочь. Но у меня к тебе есть очень интересное предложение.

— Я весь внимание.

***

Тридцать первого декабря ровно в десять вечера Баки облачался в костюм Деда Мороза в “персональной гримерной” — комнате, находившейся рядом с огромным залом, в котором уже собрались гости. Несмотря на то, что были только свои, народу оказалось очень много, потому что сотрудники Щ.И.Т.а и “Старк Индастриз” почти все прибыли с супругами или партнерами. Гости немного удивлялись, что зал, конечно, был освещен множеством ламп в форме свечей, и столы ломились от деликатесов, но особой новогодней атрибутики не наблюдалось. 

Шури как раз закончила наносить на волосы Баки специально разработанную краску, а Наташа придирчиво осматривала полученный результат и поправляла воротник красной шубы, когда в комнату заглянула Шерон. 

— Вау! Джеймс, ты шикарно выглядишь!

— Шерон, ты почему еще не в костюме?! Нам через десять минут надо быть на сцене!

— Прости, но мой молодой человек потребовал, чтобы я неотлучно находилась с ним рядом. Не переживай, я привела отличную замену. 

Шерон посторонилась, и в комнату вошла... Снегурочка.

— Eb tvoyu mat! — Наташа не смогла удержать эмоций.

— Не выражаться, здесь дети и старики, — усмехнулся Стив.

Баки даже дар речи потерял. Зрелище было из разряда совершенно невероятных. Голубые сапожки не иначе как чудом смотрелись очень изящно на немаленького размера ногах Капитана Америки, голубая, отороченная искрящимся белым мехом шубка, длиной чуть ниже колен, вся переливалась блеском россыпи нашитых страз, из-под голубой шапочки на плечи спускались две золотистые косы. 

— Я не верю своим глазам! Стив! Кто тебя уговорил на такое?

— Особо уговаривать меня было не нужно. Разве я могу оставить своего самого верного напарника без поддержки? 

В комнату заглянула Ванда, осмотрела присутствующих и восторженно пискнула.

— Какая прелесть! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сфотографируйтесь со мной! 

— Давайте, пять минут на фотосессию, а то уже пора начинать, — Стив подошел ближе к Баки, и стало понятно, что у Снегурочки даже имеется соответствующий образу макияж: чувственные губы были накрашены розовой перламутровой помадой, голубые глаза подчеркнуты серебристыми тенями и пушистыми накладными ресницами, на щеках играл нежный румянец. Кто бы мог подумать, что мощный и внушительный мужчина может так привлекательно выглядеть в женском облике. Баки почувствовал, как член начал твердеть. Кошмар какой, и рядом с такой Снегурочкой ему предстоит провести несколько часов, да он с ума сойдет!

— Хочу сказать, что твоя идея с отращиванием настоящей бороды — очень удачна. Не представлял, что мой Дедушка Мороз будет таким сексуальным, — шепнул на ухо прижавшийся сбоку Стив. 

Баки тихонько застонал:

— Что ты творишь... Я же сейчас весь текст забуду.

— Не прибедняйся, ничего ты не забудешь. Кроме того, я на всякий случай выучил текст за обоих, так что если у дедушки внезапно приключится склероз, Снегурочка придет на помощь.

Сделав целую кучу фотографий, дамы засуетились, добавляя последние штрихи в образ семейства Мороз. Ванда настояла, что от девушки должно пахнуть соответствующими духами, и побрызгала на Стива какой-то ультрамодной новинкой. 

Наташа зафиксировала лаком отросшие волосы Баки.

— Какая интересная краска, волосы смотрятся не седыми, а именно белыми, как снег, — сказал Стив.

— Ой, чуть не забыла! Белый Волк, прикрой глаза, — Шури начала посыпать голову и бороду Баки блестящей пудрой. — Это я внесла свою лепту. Чтобы не пришлось долго отращивать, сделала состав, который спокойно смоется водой.

В комнату заглянул Тони.

— Двухминутная готовность. Дед Мороз, бери свою Снегурочку и идем за мной. Шерон, ты как-то очень сильно подросла. 

— Не сказала бы, — откликнулась стоящая сбоку от двери Шерон.

Тони скосил на нее глаза, проворчал: “Не понял”, — и внимательно уставился на Снегурочку. 

— Чтоб меня! Фото! Немедленно! Роджерс, ты украл у своего мужа его пятнадцать минут славы. Все будут смотреть только на тебя.

— Собственно говоря, так оно и задумывалось. Ты-то меня понимаешь, сам же бесишься, когда толпа народа глазеет на Пеппер.

***

Баки галантно подставил Стиву локоть, помогая сесть в огромные сани, сияющие огнями, и заботливо прикрыл ему ноги лохматой белой шкурой. Тройка запряженных лошадей стояла совершенно неподвижно.

— Тони, — нахмурился Стив, — животные могут испугаться.

— Обижаешь, гений я или где? Это роботы. 

Тони нажал кнопку на небольшом пульте, и кони тут же стали перебирать копытами и фыркать, выдыхая клубы пара.

— Ни одно животное не пострадало, даже шкура искусственная, иначе Пеппер меня прибила бы. Ну, как говорят русские, с Богом.

Пеппер, совершенно великолепно выглядящая в длинном серебристом платье, поднялась на сцену. Музыка смолкла, гости сосредоточили свое внимание на хозяйке вечера. 

— Я хочу поздравить вас с наступающим Новым Годом и пожелать всем любви и радости. Но, думаю, лучше меня это сделают специально приглашенные герои русских сказок. Встречайте, прямо из заснеженной России — Дед Мороз и Снегурочка!

Зал погрузился в темноту, послышалось завывание ветра, с потолка посыпался мягкий искусственный снег, и на гигантскую сцену вылетели светящиеся сани, запряженные тройкой белоснежных лошадей. Из саней, опираясь на ледяной посох, выбрался внушительный старик в длинной красной шубе, с белыми как снег волосами и бородой.

— Здравствуйте, гости дорогие. Брат мой — Санта Клаус — попросил его подменить, ему-то пора уже к себе возвращаться — готовиться к следующему Рождеству. Мы с моей Снегурочкой приехали издалека, спешили очень, чтобы привезти вам подарки.

Старик прошелся по сцене, оглядывая помещение.

— Что-то темновато тут у вас, надо бы света добавить. Помоги-ка мне, внученька, — Дед Мороз поманил к себе сидящую в санях Снегурочку.

Стив плавной походкой подошел к Баки, незаметно нажал верхнюю пуговку на шубке, и по залу разнесся измененный очередным устройством от Шури мелодичный, низкий, но несомненно женский голос:

— Есть ли у вас елочка, уважаемый хозяин?

— Конечно, красавица, — Тони щелкнул пальцами, и на сцену выехало что-то очень монументальное, по очертаниям явно елка.

— Чтобы чудо совершилось, мне понадобится ваша помощь. Дедушка Мороз трижды стукнет посохом, и все должны прокричать: “Раз, два, три, елочка, гори!”. Но только кричать надо очень дружно. Договорились?

Зал грохнул в ответ: “Да!” 

Дед Мороз трижды ударил посохом об пол. Каждый раз раздавался мелодичный хрустальный звон, и в стороны летели снежинки. 

— И все вместе! Раз! Два! Три! Елочка, гори! 

От дружного хора голосов задрожала посуда на столах. По темнеющему дереву побежали искры, разгораясь все ярче, и новогодняя пятиметровая ель вспыхнула мириадами разноцветных огней, каждая игрушка на елке светилась. Зрелище было впечатляющим. Гости разразились бурными аплодисментами.

— Какая у нас елка-красавица. Но все ж таки света маловато, что скажешь, Снегурочка?

— Да, Дедушка Мороз. Придется нам еще поколдовать.

Снегурочка трижды хлопнула в ладоши и широко развела руки. Из рукавов шубки брызнули блестящие ручейки снега и полетели во все стороны, оседая на стенах и потолке. Вмиг все пространство озарилось многоцветьем. Повсюду заискрились красные и золотые звезды, серебристые снежинки, на стенах выросли пышные еловые ветви, побежали оленьи упряжки и затанцевали эльфы Санты, потолок вспыхнул северным сиянием, по полу заструились ледяные узоры. Восхищенный вздох пронесся по залу, сменяясь настоящими овациями и громкими криками. Каждый присутствующий, казалось, снова ощутил себя ребенком. 

Старк поглядывал на сдержанно улыбающегося Стрэнджа; несмотря на довольно тяжелый характер, доктор с удовольствием согласился добавить немного магии к техническим придумкам. Паркер, сидящий неподалеку, казалось, совершенно забыл, что он “взрослый мужчина”, и, чуть не подпрыгивая, снимал все на камеру.

Фьюри, не посвященный в детали, материализовался рядом.

— Кто это на сцене? Чувствую что-то знакомое, но понять не могу.

— Ник, стыдно не узнать своих лучших солдат.

— Это Барнс и Роджерс?! Так, мне срочно нужно выпить. 

***

На сцене происходило настоящее шоу: Баки, неожиданно увлекшийся ролью, импровизировал и сыпал шутками-прибаутками, Стив ослепительно улыбался, виртуозно подыгрывая. Гости были в абсолютном восторге, в зале постоянно раздавался громкий смех и аплодисменты. К Марии и Наташе, которые о чем-то шептались, пробрался Сэм. 

— Мне совершенно необходимо добыть телефон этой красавицы. Готов продаться вам в рабство, если поможете.

— Ты про Снегурочку?

— Естественно.

— Без проблем. Но предупреждаю, Дед Мороз отрежет тебе яйца.

— Не понял. Это какая-то родственница Барнса? 

— Сэм, разуй глаза. Ты серьезно не узнал Стива?

— Мать моя достойная женщина! Не вздумайте меня сдать! Охренеть! Но как, учитывая габариты Стива, он может так изящно смотреться? 

— Правильно подобранная одежда творит чудеса.

Тем временем Дед Мороз на сцене стал обмахиваться и шумно отдуваться.

— Ох, хозяева, жарко тут у вас. Боюсь, начну таять. Пожалуй, скину шубейку, чай, тут все люди взрослые, и не такое видали, — Баки сбросил шубу на сцену, вызвав у женской (и не только) части аудитории весьма бурную реакцию.

Сложно было понять, была ли тому причиной мощная фигура или скрывавшийся под шубой костюм: высокие военные ботинки белого цвета, кожаные черные шорты и короткая красная куртка с белой опушкой, плотно облегающая торс. Левый рукав отсутствовал, и расписанная морозными узорами металлическая рука не оставляла ни у кого сомнений в том, кто именно изображал Деда Мороза. 

Мария чуть не выронила бокал с шампанским.

— Ну, Барнс! За этот бонус я лично выгрызу для него отпуск на две недели.

— Подожди, сейчас еще сюрприз будет. Как бы наш Дед Мороз и правда не растаял, — мурлыкнула Наташа.

Снегурочка, кокетливо помахивая одной из золотистых кос, прошлась по сцене и заявила:

— Пожалуй, прав ты, дедушка, надо и мне поостеречься, уж больно душно, — и скинула свою шубку. 

Баки понял, что ему наступает пиздец вот прямо сейчас. На Стиве красовалось голубое платье. Точнее — платьице. С такими же, как у шубки, широкими рукавами, скрывающими мускулы, глухим верхом с воротником-стоечкой и совершенно неприлично короткой юбкой. Длинные стройные ноги в плотно облегающих сапожках, как оказалось, имевших голенища, доходящие аж до бедра, стали контрольным в голову. В довершение всего Снегурочка сняла шапочку с прикрепленными к ней косами, и... на спину Стива волной скользнули золотистые локоны. Баки картинно схватился за сердце.

— Что ж ты, внученька, делаешь? Совсем старика не жалеешь. 

— Да ладно тебе, дедушка. Тут все свои — можно и признаться, что супруг ты мой, — ответила Снегурочка знакомым всем голосом Капитана Америки.

В зале воцарилась звенящая тишина, через несколько секунд взорвавшаяся овациями, криками и свистом, везде заблестели вспышки камер на телефонах — гости спешно фотографировали звездную пару.

— Стив, нам конец. Как бы ни предупреждали, что нельзя выкладывать фото в сеть, но, боюсь, инстаграм сегодня рухнет.

— Пускай, не вижу повода для стеснения. Я счастлив и не собираюсь этого скрывать. 

— Мне срочно необходимо освежиться.

— Сейчас, — Стив нажал звездочку на переливающемся камнями браслете, обхватывавшем его левое запястье, и через минуту на сцену поднялся Тони.

— Дадим нашим сказочным героям немного отдохнуть. Я хочу предоставить слово уважаемому директору Щ.И.Т.а Николасу Фьюри. Он жаждет поздравить своих сотрудников. 

Судя по взгляду, которым поднявшийся на сцену Ник наградил Старка, “жаждал” он только отомстить за такую подставу, но профессионализм взял свое, и директор начал речь, к удивлению многих, перемежаемую весьма ироничными шутками.

Баки утянул Стива “за кулисы”, прижал к стене и со стоном впился в манящие розовые губы, как мечтал уже весь последний час. С трудом оторвавшись от увлекательного занятия, он еще раз внимательно осмотрел свою Снегурочку.

— Мне ужасно любопытно, какое на тебе белье.

— Соответствующее, — задорно улыбнулся Стив и шлепнул по потянувшейся к юбке руке. — Прекратите баловаться, дедушка. Мне нужно припудрить носик, — и, оставив разочарованно вздохнувшего Баки одного, отправился в их “гримерную”. 

— Носик припудрить нужно. Хорошо. Мне тоже кое-что срочно нужно, — Баки проскользнул к лифтам и поднялся на свой этаж.

***

Вернувшись на сцену, Дед Мороз объявил:

— А теперь пора всем мальчикам и девочкам, которые хорошо себя вели в этом году, получить свои подарки. Но взамен я хочу услышать от вас... ммм ... что бы такое придумать? Для стишков и песенок вы уже слишком взрослые. Решено! Давайте-ка повеселите и меня, и друг друга. С каждого — анекдот, желательно на новогоднюю тему. 

Баки потянул за собой слегка удивленного таким поворотом Стива, забрался в сани и посадил свою Снегурочку на колени, набросив поверх пушистую шкуру. Достал лежащий в санях длинный свиток и зачитал первое имя. 

— Начнем с дам. Мария Хилл. 

Над сидевшей за столом Марией закружился в воздухе хоровод снежинок.

— Бак, она тебя убьет.

— Ничего, пусть тоже помучается.

Мария ослепительно улыбнулась и невозмутимо выдала:

— В нашу организацию пришло письмо с рекламой товаров к Новому году. "Дед Мороз с посохом — десять дюймов" вызвал у девочек из бухгалтерии настоящий ажиотаж.

Гости разразились хохотом.

— Молодец, Mashenka, — изрек Дед Мороз. — Держи свой подарок. 

Упакованную в блестящую бумагу коробку доставил Марии дрон в виде эльфа с крыльями. Дальше процедура пошла по накатанной. Баки оглашал очередное имя, в ответ звучал анекдот или веселая история из жизни, и следом подлетал эльф с подарком. В зале не прекращался смех. 

Внезапно Стив почувствовал, как под юбку проникла шаловливая рука.

— Ты что творишь?

— Потерпишь, Снегурочка. Я вон сколько терпел. 

Горячие пальцы ощупали кружевную ткань шортиков.

— Боже. Скажи, что они не женские.

— Нет, конечно. Мужская коллекция от Ральф Лорен.

— Еще полчаса ждать, я с ума сойду, — Баки начал действовать активнее.

— Черт! Что ты... ох, — Стив коротко выдохнул, почувствовав, как к анусу прижались скользкие пальцы.

— Тихо, малыш. Улыбайся, на нас же смотрят. 

Только Зимний Солдат мог совершенно спокойно зачитывать имена из списка, реагировать на шутки и при этом продолжать творить непотребства. Стив еле держал себя в руках, в заднице орудовали уже два пальца, аккуратно растягивая и легко надавливая на бугорок простаты. Иногда Баки незаметно целовал или прикусывал скрытую под длинными волосами шею, вызывая дрожь по всему телу.

— Бак, честное слово, если ты не прекратишь, я тебя придушу, я... не могу больше.

— Еще немного осталось, — пальцы наконец-то покинули возбужденное до предела тело.

— А теперь, гости дорогие, дадим слово еще одному волшебнику, устроившему этот праздник. Мистер Старк, прошу вас.

На сцену поднялся Тони. В зале снова погасли огни. На заднике сцены зажегся гигантский циферблат, показывающий время. На часах была без четверти полночь. Подмигнув суперсолдатам, гений, филантроп и миллиардер начал зажигательный спич. Пользуясь темнотой, Баки ловко выбрался из саней и потянул Стива за собой. Они вбежали в гримерку. 

— Черт, как же я тебя хочу, сейчас взорвусь просто!

Баки подхватил Стива на руки и усадил его на стол около зеркала, сразу начиная покрывать поцелуями лицо и запуская руки под юбку. 

— Бак, ты с ума сошел, скоро полночь, мы же должны быть с гостями.

— Тони прикроет, не волнуйся.

Баки наконец задрал юбку и уставился на возбужденный член, наполовину вырвавшийся из плена голубого кружева.

— Чтоб меня... Никогда даже не фантазировал о таком. Малыш, ты горяч, как лава. 

Баки аккуратно снял со Стива шортики, прижал к носу, шумно втягивая запах, и спрятал добычу в карман куртки. 

— Иди ко мне, — Стив слегка откинулся назад, призывно распахнув губы. 

Баки с рыком набросился на него. Они целовались как сумасшедшие, сталкиваясь языками и прикусывая друг друга. Стив резко дернул молнию на куртке Баки, распахнул полы и приник к его груди, вылизывая соски и вызывая протяжные стоны. 

— Блядь, где эта хрень расстегивается? — Баки шарил по платью.

— Оно на пуговицах.

— Черт, уже без восьми двенадцать. Ладно, так сойдет.

Баки опустился на колени и сразу обхватил губами сочащуюся смазкой головку члена.

— Боже, Баки! — Стив запустил руки в непривычно белые волосы, притягивая ближе.

Баки упоенно отсасывал, одновременно снова проникая пальцами в уже слегка расслабившийся анус, продолжая его растягивать. Выпустив член изо рта, начал жарко ласкать темно-розовый вход, жадно облизывая, толкаясь языком внутрь. Стив шире развел колени, прогибаясь в спине, стараясь открыться как можно больше. Из зала послышался странный мелодичный перезвон. Баки быстро встал.

— Что… это… за звук? — спросил задыхающийся Стив.

— Это запись боя курантов, русская традиция.

Баки приспустил шорты, выудил из кармана куртки лубрикант и обильно смазал себя. Притянул Стива поближе и впился поцелуем в шею, одновременно проникая головкой в пульсирующую задницу. Стив зарычал, Баки застонал, куранты грохнули первым ударом. Казалось, воздух вокруг весь потрескивал от электричества. С каждым громким “бом-м-м” Баки, плавно покачивающий бедрами, все глубже погружался в свой персональный рай, коротко выдыхая: “Люблю”. На двенадцатом ударе Баки вошел до конца, прижавшись яйцами к заднице Стива, и замер, пережидая нахлынувшую волну удовольствия. Стив запустил руки под куртку, царапая спину. 

— Давай, Бак, сильнее! 

Баки задвигался короткими резкими толчками, до синяков сжимая бедра Стива. В груди слово раскручивалась огненная спираль, плавя все мысли и ощущения, кроме одного. Они вместе, вместе навсегда, и никто не сможет их разлучить. Стив гортанно застонал и откинулся спиной на зеркало, скрещивая ноги на пояснице Баки, притягивая еще ближе, глубже. Он потянулся к своему члену, но Баки перехватил руку и отвел в сторону, рыкнув: “Нет”, ускоряясь еще сильнее, с каждым толчком проезжаясь по простате. 

Стив выгнулся, сжимаясь, и Баки, коротко вскрикнув, излился глубоко внутри. Благодарно и нежно поцеловал Стива в уголок губ, аккуратно выскользнул и сразу же наклонился, забирая в рот подрагивающий член, дразня языком головку, прижимая уздечку. Стив вскинул бедра, толкаясь глубже и задрожал, кончая в узкую глотку. Баки проглотил все до капли и вылизал член начисто.

— С Новым Годом, любимый! 

— С Новым... Годом... — Стив еще не пришел в себя, сидел, прикрыв глаза, и шумно дышал.

— Давай, отведу тебя в душ. Нам пора возвращаться к гостям. 

***

Стив застегнул последнюю пуговицу на платье и стал причесывать растрепанные локоны. Баки, уже приведший себя в порядок, прищурившись, спросил:

— Насколько я успел ощутить — это не парик. Колись, что за фишка.

— Стрэндж посодействовал. После трех часов ночи станет как раньше. 

— А я не догадался обратиться к нему, мучался, отращивал.

— У каждого свои помощники. Лучше скажи мне, почему ты так торопился начать “процесс” пока били часы?

— У русских есть примета — как Новый Год встретишь, так его и проведешь.

— Оу, какая же насыщенная сексуальная жизнь меня ожидает.

— Стив, я так тебя люблю, что иногда хочу влезть тебе под кожу, стать с тобой единым существом. Так что провести весь год, а лучше всю жизнь, держа тебя в объятиях — мое самое заветное желание. 

— Всячески поддерживаю, а теперь отдай мне мое нижнее белье. 

— Вот еще, это мой трофей.

— Хорошо, но скоро начнутся танцы, а платье такое короткое, что присутствующие смогут полюбоваться на...

— Надевай немедленно. И вообще, лучше накинь сверху шубку.

Стив закончил наносить на губы блеск, послал Баки воздушный поцелуй и ловко протиснулся мимо, шепнув: 

— Ни за что, Снегурочке жарко.

***

Дед Мороз и Снегурочка незаметно влились в толпу и пробрались к столикам, за которыми сидели Мстители. Баки крепко пожал Тони руку.

— Буду должен.

— Да ладно, мы же друг друга понимаем.

Стив чокался бокалом с подходящими гостями, принимая поздравления и комплименты. Баки скромно попытался отойти, но попал в цепкие ручки Марии.

— Стоять! Куда собрался? Пожинай лавры популярности.

— Ой, как я это все не люблю. Лучше скажи, теперь твоя душенька довольна?

— Я в абсолютном восторге! И у меня есть подарок.

— Какой? — Баки заинтересованно вздернул бровь.

— Завтра получишь подписанный Фьюри отпуск. Две недели. И Стив может не переживать за судьбу мира, я договорилась со Стрэнджем — если понадобится, он моментально сделает для вас портал из любой точки мира.

— Мария, я тебя люблю! Но как сестру.

— Всегда хотела иметь такого старшего брата. Возможно, еще одно мое желание исполнилось. — Мария крепко обняла Баки и шепнула: — Можете и три недели гулять, я прикрою.

Рядом возник Стив, осмотрел эту идиллическую картину и картинно заломил руки.

— Да что же это такое делается? Стоит на минуту отвернуться — и пожалуйста, он уже обжимается с красивой женщиной.

— Мелкий, прекращай. Я, можно сказать, официально “усестрил” мисс Хилл. 

— Какая я тебе теперь мисс Хилл, — возмутилась Мария.

— Ура, у меня теперь есть сестренка, ведь твоя сестра — моя сестра, — Стив обнял обоих.

— Какой отличный год нас ожидает, по всем приметам, — засмеялся Баки. 

— Не хочу прерывать семейное торжество, братья и сестра, — чопорно произнес подошедший Тони, — но вам пора возвращаться к своим волшебным обязанностям. Если помните, у нас еще пара сюрпризов для гостей заготовлена. 

— Пойдем, Снегурочка, помоги старику добраться до сцены. 

***

После небольшого шоу, щедро приправленного магическими и техническими спецэффектами, Баки неосмотрительно согласился выполнить желание выигравшей в конкурсе сотрудницы из пиар-отдела “Старк Индастриз”. 

Девушка, смущаясь, попросила:

— А можно с вами сфотографироваться? Знаете, как в детстве, когда Санта Клаус сажает к себе на колени.

— Отчего же нельзя? Пойдем в наши волшебные сани.

Что тут началось! Похоже, почти все гости резко почувствовали себя малышами. Очередь на фото со сказочными героями ветвилась по залу зигзагами. Правда, на колени дамы садились к Снегурочке, уж очень сурово она поглядывала на Деда Мороза, а джентльмены скромно пристраивались рядом на сиденье. 

Через полчаса, сжалившись над замученной парочкой, Пеппер решительно свернула действо, объявив о прибытии супер-модной музыкальной группы, и начались танцы. Стив, обычно держащийся от танцплощадки подальше, максимум позволявший себе пройтись в вальсе с Пеппер или в танго с Наташей, похоже, настолько вжился в роль, что отрывался по полной. Он позволял Баки вести и так активно крутил задницей под жаркую латину, что публика не раз насладилась мелькавшим из-под юбки голубым кружевом, а Баки грозился укутать Стива в паранджу. 

Ближе к трем часам ночи Дед Мороз и Снегурочка еще раз поздравили всех с Новым Годом и исчезли в круговерти украшенного снежным вихрем портала, созданного Стрэнджем. 

Сани удачно приземлились на подземной парковке Башни, прямо около лифтов, ведущих в личные апартаменты Мстителей.

— Ну что ж, сказочные герои вернулись в сказку. А Капитан Америка собирается вернуться на вечеринку? — спросил Баки, когда двери лифта раскрылись на этаже четы Барнс-Роджерс.

— Не знаю, что там собирается делать Капитан Америка, а я хочу заняться любовью со своим супругом, — Стив прижался к Баки сзади, оглаживая обнаженную кожу бедер и подталкивая его на выход.

— Так быстро успел соскучиться?

— Конечно, с этой подготовкой к празднику почти двое суток целибата.

— Не понял юмора, — насупился Баки. 

— Под бой курантов какая-то развратная девица занималась сексом с незнакомым блондином, а я требую своего Баки — и немедленно!

— Все что хочешь, малыш, я твой покорный раб.

— Иди в душ и выходи из образа. У меня для тебя сюрприз.

Зайдя в ванную, Баки начал по-военному быстро раздеваться, но потом притормозил, прикинув, что Стиву тоже понадобится время, чтобы избавиться от “боевой раскраски”. Тщательно побрился, вымыл голову и покайфовал под контрастным душем. Собрал волосы в короткий хвостик и уже хотел отрезать, но подумал, что лучше добраться до профи, и снова распустил отросшие ниже линии челюсти пряди. Решив, что не стоит заморачиваться с одеждой, раз ее все равно скоро снимать, Баки ограничился только разрисованными веточками омелы хипсами, на самой выдающейся части украшенными надписью “Веселого секса”. 

Не обнаружив супруга в спальне, он крикнул:

— Стив, ты где?

— Иди в нашу гостиную, если еще помнишь где она, дедушка.

— Я тебе сейчас покажу дедушку, наглая мелочь, — проворчал Баки, достал из-под кровати спрятанный подарок и направился в указанную комнату.

На пороге его встретил Стив, также одетый только в хипсы с принтом из разноцветных коробочек, на внушительной выпуклости красовалась самая большая с подписью “Твой лучший подарок”. 

— Ммм, мне нравится такой сюрприз. Хочу развернуть подарок поскорее.

Стив зашел за спину и, прикрыв глаза Баки ладонями, завел его в комнату.

— Что за тайны?

— Тебе понравится, можешь смотреть, — ответил Стив, убирая руки.

Баки огляделся и восхищенно присвистнул. На пушистом белом ковре, около камина, в котором горел живой огонь, были разбросаны красные и зеленые подушки, в треноге стояло ведерко со льдом, оттуда выглядывала бутылка любимого Баки “Пино Гриджо”. Мохнатая елка, украшенная старинными винтажными игрушками, переливалась огоньками гирлянды. На камине висели разноцветные декоративные носки, плотно набитые подарками. 

— Мне очень нравится!

— Я подумал, раз уж мы не смогли отметить Рождество в положенный срок, почему бы нам не устроить себе свое собственное.

— Какой ты у меня умный, я просто счастливчик. Надеюсь, мой сюрприз тебе тоже понравится, — Баки протянул свой подарок.

Стив распаковал коробку и замер.

— Боже! Как ты... Это просто невероятно! Как ты нашел?

— Немного упорства, применение навыков расследования, помощь друзей, имеющих связи среди коллекционеров, и вот результат.

Стив достал старинные золотые часы на цепочке. Они принадлежали его дедушке по материнской линии и были заложены в ломбард в одну из лютых зим, когда маленькому заболевшему Стиви требовались дорогие лекарства. Естественно, выкупить их обратно мама не смогла.

— Бак, я часто думаю, что любить тебя сильнее уже невозможно, но ты снова и снова разрушаешь это заблуждение, — Стив обнял Баки и уткнулся ему в шею. — Ты потрясающий. Спасибо! 

— Прекрати, ты меня сейчас засмущаешь.

— Кстати, как там в русской пословице говорится? Что-то про семью и дьявола?

— Муж и жена — одна сатана?

— Точно! У нас несколько другой расклад, но смысл именно такой. Я тоже приготовил тебе небольшое напоминание о прошлом. 

Стив достал из-под елки плоскую коробочку.

— Мне, конечно, не пришлось трясти коллекционеров, просто воспользовался своим обаянием и старыми знакомствами.

Баки открыл подарок и достал обрамленную незатейливой резной рамкой и спрятанную под стекло фотографию. На ней была запечатлена целая компания детей и подростков на пляже Кони-Айленда. Смеющийся вихрастый Баки обнимал за плечи улыбающегося Стива и хохочущую Ребекку. На коленях у него сидела еще совсем маленькая Дженни. Рядом расположились двоюродные братья, сестры и племянники — у семейства Барнсов было много родни. В то счастливое лето, когда одна война уже давно закончилась, а до другой было еще далеко, многочисленные родственники собрались на празднование юбилея миссис Барнс.

Стив смотрел, как Баки водит пальцем по стеклу и шепчет:

— Бекка, крошка Джи, Томми, Патрик, Присцилла, Лесли, Джеки...

По щеке Баки потекла слезинка, которую тот тут же смахнул.

— Стив, у меня нет слов. Господи, наше самое счастливое лето детства. Как ты смог достать?

— Я нашел Жаклин. Она весьма бодра, в полном здравии и ясной памяти. У нее еще много чего сохранилось, но отдать свои сокровища она согласна только тебе.

— Черт. Я не представляю, как я покажусь ей на глаза после всего, что обо мне писали.

— Ничего не знаю, Джеки уже оповестила многочисленную родню о том, что “этот засранец Баки” приедет в гости после наступления нового года, так что от семейного торжества тебе не отвертеться. Кстати, ее внуки и правнуки уже раздулись от гордости, что наконец-то познакомятся со своим дедушкой. Цитирую восьмилетнего Джеймса: “Он ведь настоящий супергерой, я так хочу, чтобы он пришел ко мне в школу”. Так что послезавтра отправлюсь к Фьюри, выбивать нам отпуск.

— Собственно, отпуск у нас уже в кармане. Мария взяла это на себя.

— Какая у нас замечательная новая сестра. 

Баки сжал Стива в объятиях.

— Видимо, мой ангел-хранитель направил меня много лет назад на детскую площадку, где толстый Фред Самерс с дружками пытался побить маленького, но отчаянного мальчишку. Как же сильно я тебя люблю!

Стив в ответ нежно прикоснулся губами к металлическому запястью. 

— И я тебя, целиком и полностью.

Мужчины еще долго стояли, не размыкая объятий и целуясь.

***

— Так, хватит сантиментов, я голодный как зверь, толком ведь и не поели, — Баки принюхался, — надеюсь, у нас есть чем поживиться.

— Сейчас принесу. 

Стив отправился на кухню, а Баки открыл вино и разлил его по бокалам. На “поживиться” было доставлено огромное блюдо с разнообразными пирожными.

— Вот теперь все просто идеально!

— Страшная тайна: Зимний Солдат — ужасный сладкоежка, — засмеялся Стив. 

Баки развалился на ковре у камина и приступил к дегустации, откусывая от каждого пирожного и протягивая следом Стиву, поздний ужин перешел в шутливую борьбу, в результате чего суровые суперсолдаты оказались перемазаны кремом и шоколадом, которые Баки незамедлительно начал слизывать со Стива, заявив, что “Капитан в шоколаде” — его любимое блюдо. 

Огонь потрескивал, грея своим теплом, а Баки выгибался на подушках, потому что Стив, прикусивший зубами кусочек льда, медленно обводил им ореолы заострившихся темных сосков, четкие кубики пресса, поднимался обратно к ключицам. Льдинка окончательно растаяла, когда Стив добрался до губ и ворвался языком в рот Баки, целуя жестко и напористо. Сильные тела сплетались, отблески света гирлянды отражались от покрытой испариной кожи.

Стив сел на пятки, нанес на пальцы смазку и начал растягивать Баки так, как любил больше всего — медленно, долго, смотря, как тот прикусывает припухшие, раскрасневшиеся губы и коротко, хрипло постанывает. Не прекращая дразнить набухший бугорок простаты, Стив склонился к бедрам Баки, оставил парочку впечатляющих засосов, помечая свое, и начал одновременно с тягучими, длинными движения пальцев вылизывать подрагивающий член, щекоча языком налитую головку, обхватывать губами, сжимая чувствительное место под уздечкой. 

— Не могу больше! Сейчас сдохну. Хочу тебя! — Баки широко развел колени.

Стив добавил лубриканта на приоткрытый вход, смазал себя и накрыл Баки всем телом, наконец соединяясь с любимым. 

— Да-а-а. Давай, мелкий, еще глубже.

Стив толкнулся бедрами еще сильнее, проникая до самого конца. 

Они двигались в едином неспешном ритме, переплетя пальцы рук и неотрывно смотря другу другу в глаза.

Баки обхватил ногами талию Стива и нетерпеливо сжал, побуждая ускориться. Стив начал вбиваться с бешеной силой, словно стараясь слиться с любимым в единое целое. Острые вспышки удовольствия пронизывали насквозь. Хриплые стоны и вскрики наполнили комнату.

Баки выгнулся так, что опирался на ковер только затылком и задницей, и, гортанно застонав, начал выплескиваться прозрачным семенем, даже ни разу не прикоснувшись к своему члену. Стив сорвался в оргазм следом.

***

Стив подбросил дров в камин и вернулся обратно под мягкий плед. Баки тут же заполз сверху, обвивая всем собой и утыкаясь носом в шею.

— С Рождеством, сопляк!

— С Рождеством, придурок!

— Твой придурок.

— Конечно, мой, больше никто никогда не сможет нас разлучить. 

***

Утром Баки разбудил телефонный звонок.

— Чего надо? — хрипло буркнул он.

— Какой у меня невоспитанный брат.

— Ой. Доброе утро, Мария.

— Полдень уже давно. Понимаю, что потревожила семейную идиллию, но через два часа нас ждут в “Маленьких Мстителях”, нужно компенсировать детям испорченный праздник. 

— Хорошо, через час будем готовы.

Баки отложил телефон и уткнулся Стиву в затылок.

— Пора вставать, у нас ответственная миссия.

— Еще пять минуточек, — проворчал Капитан Америка, вопреки общественному мнению не любивший ранних подъемов.

— Могу простимулировать, — Баки игриво толкнулся крепким стояком.

— Не болтай, а делай. Смазка под подушкой, — Стив перевернулся на живот и развел пошире ноги.

Еще один телефонный звонок раздался, к счастью, когда “стимулирование” завершилось взаимным удовольствием. Баки сердито ответил:

— Час еще не прошел.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс! Какой, к чертям собачьим, час!

— Джеки?

— Значит, так — послезавтра я жду вас у себя, и только попробуй начать мямлить какие-то отговорки! Я сама до тебя доберусь и обломаю о твою тупую голову свою трость! Засранец, несколько лет не может приехать к своей семье!

— Но...

— Ничего не желаю слышать! Патрик даже умирать передумал, пока не отыграет у тебя в покер свои три доллара, я надеюсь, они у тебя есть! И этого мелкого бандита Стиви с собой прихвати! 

Стив довольно наблюдал, как возмущается кузина Баки, а сам он сидит, растерянно моргая и расцветая широкой улыбкой. Похоже, что еще один — секретный — подарок оказался крайне удачным. Новый год начинался просто замечательно.


End file.
